gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Everett
Character Justin Everett Also known as: * JE * Governor Status: Alive Date of Birth: June 5th, 1980 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: African American Main affiliation: * Johnny Crawford * Eileen Arnolds * Kim Wyman * John Barker * Terry Kennedy * Ethan Haynes * Preston Scott * Democratic Party Enemies: * None Job: * 41st Governor of San Andreas * 51st Lt Gov of San Andreas Handle: @JustinEverettSA Creation Date: February 2019 '''Justin Everett '''is a registered character. He was created in February of 2019. He is the 41st Governor of the State of San Andreas. Biography Justin Everett was born at the Central Los Santos Medical Center in Los Santos, San Andreas on June 5, 1980. He grew up in the harsh streets of Davis, constantly dealing with gang violence and crime. He had to also deal with racism and discrimination from other kids in different parts of the city. He got a job at a local gas station while attending school to help his family while they were struggling to remain financially stable, and he always saved up the money he got from the job when he was able to. There were times where the gas station was vandalized, but Justin knew he needed the money and he couldn’t abandon his job. But despite all of this, he kept persevering and ended up graduating from Davis High School, where he was senior class president. Over this time, Justin was getting more political and started to form his own opinion on certain issues, and later he became interested in becoming a politician so he could help others. One day, Justin was walking out of the store after his shift was over, and a white police officer stopped him so he could speak with him. The officer asked what he was doing and he started blatantly profiling him due to his race. Justin was originally complied, but the officer asked to search him and he refused. The situation quickly escalated and Justin was tackled to the ground and punched multiple times since he didn't consent to a search, because the officer had no reasonable cause. He took the Los Santos Police Department and the officer to court, and thankfully won. He was able to get settlement money due to the incident, which he used to save up for an education at ULSA. He entered ULSA and graduated with a major in political science. Justin is a very nice person and he is able to get along with others very well. He doesn’t want anyone to go through what he went through during his childhood. He got his first taste of politics when he began working with the Democratic Party, campaigning for the party’s candidates across the state of San Andreas. While going to one of the Democratic conventions, he met his current wife, Cerina Everett. Their connection with each other quickly grew and they got married and had two children, a daughter and a son. His wife is very supportive of his political endeavors and she relates to the views he believes in. He is often vocal about his support of same-sex marriage and abortion rights, along with pushing forward gun control measures. He also believes that Climate Change is real and it's an urgent problem that needs to be solved. On March 1, 2019 he was announced as the running mate for Johnny Crawford's campaign for Governor of San Andreas. They won the election and Justin was inaugurated as the 51st Lieutenant Governor of San Andreas on March 13, 2019. He originally met Johnny when he was doing work for the Democratic Party in Los Santos, they started to become close friends after that. He has a great bond with him and he was glad to serve the state of San Andreas alongside him. Justin went onto run for Governor of San Andreas in the November election after Governor Crawford was unable to seek reelection due to his presidential campaign. On November 2, 2019 he was elected as the 41st Governor of San Andreas, winning with 43%. He was inaugurated at the State Capitol on November 9, 2019, one week after the election. At the end of the year, Justin successfully raised the wages of teachers all across San Andreas and signed an executive order that temporarily suspends the death penalty until legislation is enacted. In 2020, Justin faced numerous legal battles due to his decision to sign AB-5 into law, which is a bill that requires companies that hire independent contractors to reclassify them as employees. Most notably from the Halcyon Holdings Corporation, which took the case all the way to the Supreme Court of San Andreas. A hearing took place in Los Santos on January 4 where the constitutionality of AB-5 was argued. Three days later, the Supreme Court ruled the bill as constitutional. Personality Justin is a very kind and compassionate person, he is able to get along with most people he meets. He has been a Democrat since he was a teenager and he has been supporting the party for a long time. He fights for the rights of minorities, mainly because of the experiences he went through. He likes to do bipartisan work when whenever he can and he believes more of it will help the nation move forward. Despite this, he is still a known critic of the GOP, previously calling out their stance on issues like guns and abortion. He enjoys being a father and regularly talks to his children when he is able to, and he also has a heavy political influence on them. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__